forever yours
by retarded-lil-killjoy
Summary: charlie/ chamelion circuit fic read pls  I don't remember the seconds it took me to get to the door and into the corridor, only the sharp stabbing in my right arm and down my right leg as someone crashed to the floor behind me dropping their little friend
1. Chapter 1

I held the tiny 2 year old close to me chest desperate to keep her safe from the monster about to kick the weak hotel door down, I couldn't let him hurt her, I promised I wouldn't.

She let out a small whimper, she knew what was coming next, she new exactly what was coming next.

Trying to control my shaking I snaked my arm under the table feeling around for the spare key I had blu tacked there ready for today.

Bang.

He was here, my body stiffened at the sound of his feet scraping around in the hallway.

Bang.

I breathed in trying to remain as calm as I could.

Bang.

Death will knock three times.

"hope!" spat the monster from the other side of the barrier. "hope, I know you can hear me" the monster kicked at the door. "hope, your insolence will be punished" the poisons showed in the monsters slurring language. "hope," he paused. "let me in"

Bang.

The door barely moved, my hand felt for the key.

Bang.

The baby began to cry.

Bang.

My fingers entwined themselves holding the key like an antidote, the antidote to life.

Bang,

I heard the crack before I saw it.

Bang.

The monster wouldn't stop.

Bang.

The crying turned to screaming.

Bang.

The monster broke the lock.

All eyes turned to the silhouette in the door way, the small hotel room turning claustrophobic as emeralds crying ceased.

"what have I told you hope" growled the monster, his shadowed face suddenly lit by the dim corridors flickering glows.

I looked away not wanting to look into the monsters cold heartless eyes.

"what have I told you girl!" he yelled, something smashed firing tiny shards of glass across the lino floor; I could only assume it was the cheap whisky he'd been swigging on most of his life. I felt the cuts, they stang at firs, they never got worse, they weren't worth my worries, id seen worse.

"answer me hope!" he yelled banging something down on the table, I tried desperately to shush emeralds crying but in times like these I had no hope, I just had to answer him and get on with it.

"I can run but I cant hide," I whispered, I felt pathetic 19 years old and I couldn't defend myself, 19 years old.

"I didn't catch that"

"I can run but I cant hide" I said again slightly louder but he wasn't satisfied.

The monster moved closer swaying as he struggled to put one foot in front of the other. I flinched as my memory failed me flash backs of past experiences promising a painful future.

"what are you doing hope?" he slurred mocking my shivering outline. "your not hiding from me are you?" his crooked smile showing he'd already charged me guilty.

"n… no dad" I looked up at him wide eyed hoping hed believe me and give in just for today.

"I hope you aren't lieing hope, what did your mum say about lying?"

"its bad" two line sentences were all I could bring my self to say.

He crouched down gripping the collar of my blood stained shirt, "are you going to give me what I want" spat the monster shoving his face in mine, "you know what happened last time, you know it will happen again"

"yes dad"

"hand her over hope, hand her over and I promise not to hurt you" he stood up his grip tightening on my shirt, my feet no longer touching the floor I struggled for my freedom keeping emerald in my arms, safe and sound. Well as safe and sound as she could be.

"I wont let you hurt her" I whispered trying to sound strong but I was a terrified rabbit in the headlights, I knew what was coming next.

The monster roared, furiously throwing his prey across the room, my head hit the far wall and all the while I clung to the screaming child in my arms, she had to be safe.

My body tensed as he approached me violently beating me kicking me around the room until I was broken and defeated.

"give me the girl" he spat.

"no" was all I could manage, that was when the gleam of light glinting off a sharp metal blade caught my eyes, I bolted up right, tucking emerald inside my shirt I stood shaking in fear.

"you like my little friend hope?" he asked me slyly.

I don't remember the seconds it took me to get to the door and into the corridor, only the sharp stabbing in my right arm and down my right leg as someone crashed to the floor behind me dropping their little friend.


	2. Chapter 2

without thinking i reached my hand out grabbing his wrist and forcing him away from me, my sudden action startled him and he lost his footing and as he dropped the knife i felt a tearing sensation down my arm as the blade ripped my skin appart, the last thing i wanted to do now was run, but i had to, i had to get her away from him.

So i ran, ran for the door, the little girl in my bloody arms, i wasnt letting him hurt her like he hurt me. I heard him slam the door as i reached the stairwell, my eyes darted around the room, where to go, up down, he might suspect down, thats where he wopuld go and when i was out on the street we'd have no hope.  
>Up, the stairs were steep and i ran skipping two steps at a time, but i heard him enter the stairwell, he didnt go down.<p>

My pace quickened as i left through the nearest door, my eyes dared to look to my arm, once again i felt a surge of pain as my eyes rested on the open wound that was bleeding fiercly, then i looked to macy she wasnt crying any more and as i saw the blood on her ankle i knew why, she was loosing too much blood, she needed help.

Several doors caught my attention, tears streaming down my face i banged on the door, "Please someone help me please!" I cried, "please he's gonna hurt her, Please shes only five pleas!"

no reply.

i banged my fists against the door desperately.

no reply.

"piss off" a voice yelled from inside.

"please" i cried.

"i said piss off slag, the kids yours deal with it!" they yelled.

the next door.

no answer.

the next.

no answer.

i screamed at the door, i could here him running up the stairs.

"please!"

no answer.

no answer.

no answer.

7th time lucky, "please help me, please he's gonna hurt my little sister, please, help her, please she needs help!" i cried and hit the door with my fists desperate for an answer i heard the door slam as he entered the corridoor.

I wasnt expecting the door to open, it caught me by suprise but relief took over and i fell to my knees crying, shaking and eyes tight shut in pain.

I didnt see my savior but i heard him, mind you that wasnt hard considering he shouted most of it.

"Oh my god, Alex!" he yelled, "what happened sweety?" he said slightly softer.

I opened my eyes and cried harder, "you have to help he's gonna he's gonna please dont let him hurt her!" i said my body growing weaker and shaky.  
> <p>


End file.
